Survivor Series 2019
Survivor Series (2019) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for their Raw, SmackDown, and NXT brands. It took place on November 24, 2019 at the Allstate Arena in the Chicago suburb of Rosemont, Illinois. It was the 33rd event under the Survivor Series chronology; the first to feature the NXT brand (including NXT's sister brand NXT UK, which was grouped under the NXT umbrella) and the first to feature triple threat Survivor Series elimination tag team matches. Like previous years, the theme of the event was brand supremacy and featured matches involving wrestlers from the brands against each other. Event summary Team Raw vs Team SmackDown vs Team NXT In a matter of days, Rhea Ripley has gone from rising star to veritable supernova, and her performance at Survivor Series — where she led Team NXT to victory over Raw and SmackDown’s five-Superstar squads — suggests The Nightmare isn’t slowing down anytime soon. The first Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match of the evening was unprecedented in nature. With the rules modified to accommodate the three-team lineup, each team had a representative in the ring at any given time, meaning the action, and the eliminations, came fast and furious. Early on, it appeared that Team NXT would be fighting from behind after Candice LeRae and Io Shirai were injured in a flurry of action and taken to the back. As the battle wore on, attrition took its toll on each unit. Bianca Belair ousted SmackDown’s Nikki Cross and Raw’s Sarah Logan in short order. Raw team captain Charlotte Flair used Natural Selection to eliminate Carmella. Meanwhile, Kairi Sane’s InSane Elbow stopped short of notching an elimination when SmackDown team captain Sasha Banks swooped in and hit Sane with a meteora, resulting in The Kabuki Warrior’s dismissal. Team Raw was plagued by enmity, as a rough tag by Asuka to Charlotte quickly escalated into a shoving match, and before long, The Empress of Tomorrow spewed green mist in The Queen’s eyes and walked out on her partners. Still blinded by the potent mist, Charlotte was left vulnerable to a Women’s Right by Lacey Evans, resulting in Flair’s elimination. After Natalya pinned The Lady of WWE with a roll-up and Sasha and The Queen of Harts forced Belair to submit to a combination Sharpshooter/Bank Statement, the playing field was once again even, with Natayla, Sasha and Ripley remaining. The blue-haired Boss feigned forming a partnership with Natalya, only to waylay and eliminate the third-generation Superstar. However, as Ripley and Banks brawled for the right to be the sole survivor, LeRae and Shirai returned from the locker room. Since they were never officially eliminated, the duo provided a timely save, helping The Nightmare escape Sasha’s Bank Statement submission attempt. Candice then distracted the referee, allowing The Genius of the Sky to take flight with a picturesque springboard dropkick to Banks that preceded a match-winning Riptide by Ripley. Putting their differences aside for the night, Ripley, LeRae and Shirai savored the win, which not only came one night after all three Superstars competed in a barbaric and historic Women’s WarGames Match, but which also gave the black-and-gold brand a 2-1-1 lead over SmackDown and Raw on the Survivor Series scorecard. Becky Lynch vs Bayley vs Shayna Baszler NXT Women’s Champion Shayna Baszler prevailed in Survivor Series’ explosive and historic Triple Threat main event against SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley and Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch, forcing Bayley to tap out to the Kirifuda Clutch to secure NXT’s win in the three-way fight for brand supremacy. Yet, before WWE’s Fall Classic went off the air, Lynch made Baszler painfully aware that she hadn’t beaten The Man to accomplish that feat. Baszler’s path to victory was anything but easy given the cyclonic, every-woman-for-herself nature of the Triple Threat Match. Indeed, sustaining momentum proved difficult for all three competitors. Every time a Superstar was on the brink of victory, the third participant intervened to play spoiler. The match eventually disintegrated into an all-out brawl outside the ring, and that’s where Baszler caused major damage to The Man. The malicious Baszler sent Lynch into the barricade, the ring post and the steel steps before slamming her onto the announce desk. With Lynch effectively taken out of the running, Bayley and Baszler returned the fight to the ring. Baszler locked in another Kirifuda Clutch, but Bayley suplexed her way out of it before taking to the air with an elbow drop. The Submission Magician, however, still had a trick left up her sleeve. As Bayley descended from the skies, Baszler caught her with one more Kirifuda Clutch. Bayley desperately tried to escape, but eventually succumbed, opting for the “tap” in Shayna’s “Tap, Nap or Snap” menu of options. The result gave NXT the definitive nod in the evening’s cross-band matches, putting NXT up four wins to SmackDown’s two and Raw’s one. However, as Baszler gloated about the win, her arms outstretched as she stood atop the announce desk, a now-recovered Man came alive. Lynch attacked the brash NXT Women’s Champion and sent her crashing through the desk with a legdrop off the ringside barricade, to the delight of the capacity crowd inside the Allstate Arena. The Man might not have won the battle, but as she declared Survivor Series her show, it was clear to all that Baszler still has another mountain to climb before she can call herself the most dominant woman in all of WWE. Results * 5-on-5-on-5 Women's Survivor Series Triple Threat elimination match: Team NXT (Rhea Ripley, Bianca Belair, Candice LeRae, Io Shirai and Toni Storm) defeated Team Raw (Charlotte Flair, Natalya, Asuka, Kairi Sane and Sarah Logan) and Team SmackDown (Sasha Banks, Carmella, Dana Brooke, Lacey Evans and Nikki Cross)1 * Champions Triple Threat match: Shayna Baszler (NXT Women's Champion) defeated Becky Lynch (Raw Women's Champion) and Bayley (SmackDown Women's Champion) by submission ^1 Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Beth Phoenix (NXT) * Ring announcer: Alicia Taylor (NXT) * Interviewers: Kayla Braxton, Sarah Schreiber & Cathy Kelley * Pre-show panel: Charly Caruso Image gallery 115_SUR_11242019aw_2180--face909e7e8639ec4f0878231a485e95.jpg 116_SUR_11242019ca_3079--58862874434011d0b11b12c96a7d46aa.jpg 117_SUR_11242019ca_3136--2a44c00c9ba8d6deb770ab1f324c6d4b.jpg 118_SUR_11242019ca_3153--5a4c36ca01713ef77c171d421dabfdce.jpg 119_SUR_11242019ca_3240--34d54e5f13ecd4b89a49c5af619dbfe5.jpg 120_SUR_11242019aw_2218--0924055b34c5fbc9e07fc7f98a99f4a0.jpg 121_SUR_11242019ca_2461--227fee1aed5978f057b4aa1dc401508a.jpg 122_SUR_11242019ca_3342--3d9121a8980bfca508528740cc9e83f7.jpg 123_SUR_11242019ca_3363--81681d0cdaf899663389739bc1e83a8e.jpg 124_SUR_11242019ca_3374--d6447cbac91c304f341b82b9f4cbc5e9.jpg 125_SUR_11242019ca_3381--d96b9f45607c815ca13ccebd5c456ddd.jpg 126_SUR_11242019ca_3391--2c50437c8c786a9d85a6ed79524484b5.jpg 127_SUR_11242019ca_3406--372c26a581a93a3f8c252e68763c5c10.jpg 128_SUR_11242019ca_3437--16383976ac2e44375d15a925d2e78ebf.jpg 129_SUR_11242019ca_3463--56d3981d1e1bf18866bd1906b01dbf71.jpg 130_SUR_11242019ca_3475--df9107196b8ce1fdb2081dc0b6296048.jpg 131_SUR_11242019ca_3539--a03d8d7c523d78a3d86a010526e06d12.jpg 132_SUR_11242019ca_3572--5a89ebfb04305b6452d73eb646323e31.jpg 133_SUR_11242019ca_3620--808331d1bd255f5362f867f624a717f1.jpg 134_SUR_11242019ca_3714--4841adde197433c59e15f6c9751ca63d.jpg 135_SUR_11242019ca_3821--f9b533764dbd25c08525093dbbae9590.jpg 136_SUR_11242019ca_3887--f2c3218f0b22aa8c75b3c428135b2fec.jpg 137_SUR_11242019ca_2548--3cdf7995f2f24eedeea53ddbfe5614f6.jpg 138_SUR_11242019ca_3952--b347c281c7e5ed81ded1432711799563.jpg 139_SUR_11242019ca_2571--8d01148d7e8e5a82cd71e1134162b058.jpg 140_SUR_11242019ca_4052--5c6758540771b07ba2b1fd3d346675fb.jpg 141_SUR_11242019ca_4077--18dd24837aac5100c5e7a28504de2511.jpg 142_SUR_11242019jg_1918--587c45caa28fa94b36021c8cdebe6b17.jpg 143_SUR_11242019jg_1981--51f6800c47ee4f5f50a504b932de7b01.jpg 144_SUR_11242019jg_1959--0ceae03a7a2aa1c6d16af896b54d5865.jpg 145_SUR_11242019ca_4307--a04b018656c993644e1ad90827b67620.jpg 146_SUR_11242019jg_1998--c22d9ad3007d20bd6495338cc213809d.jpg 147_SUR_11242019jg_2022--1c53b03715ae8d93db293ddf41b9b7cb.jpg 148_SUR_11242019jg_2041--2301bbe66df8a309c83272d86e103ba8.jpg 149_SUR_11242019jg_2055--0d6b8ee23acc8e44ddbf6b727b342c1e.jpg 150_SUR_11242019ca_4422--a73a983954c145ba6aa15d33a4d4b063.jpg 151_SUR_11242019ca_4447--777310bef1ff7ddaf28a78e6a75d4360.jpg 332_SUR_11242019ca_10981--024ef565785f4acbd25545d530e93351.jpg 333_SUR_11242019ca_11003--89883737dd3af2254bb1813d0ced345f.jpg 334_SUR_11242019ca_11028--d84673a721f8b5df07d34706e5dc840d.jpg 335_SUR_11242019ca_11046--220f596665867953001c09caa58c3feb.jpg 336_SUR_11242019ca_11084--b4e96bba6f838c819b2a054cc4b2acc7.jpg 337_SUR_11242019ca_11097--84bbe47d0d7d14471498e5c7af31ebef.jpg 338_SUR_11242019ca_11108--309f54de481476f15149b0af31baa3b5.jpg 339_SUR_11242019ca_11119--d18df6dc76ba1d19cbd9c8ff36701fc0.jpg 340_SUR_11242019ca_11136--60770f8ad64721c87b397caa6639d7ca.jpg 341_SUR_11242019ca_11139--d73a24cc9c993622207fc3de2df63168.jpg 342_SUR_11242019ca_11191--06c1e9513370defa658cecea86145338.jpg 343_SUR_11242019ca_10497--0a68c6e9edc6a4599fc6ba348252bb14.jpg 344_SUR_11242019ca_10539--adaef25598ddf003704ed58c484378b4.jpg 345_SUR_11242019ca_11258--cac46ac4f046d05c9c91517e284a9184.jpg 346_SUR_11242019jg_7430--db634cee16b43aa1ab1e210067cb4c40.jpg 347_SUR_11242019jg_7432--b02de5fc8586b330db854a90f01bab45.jpg 348_SUR_11242019jg_7543--e20f6b2cb0d82e9e431b36dbf12541ac.jpg 349_SUR_11242019jg_7546--2e779e98ba8162305f6c49bdeb51bf38.jpg 350_SUR_11242019jg_7550--0a507a708ee9047794079c7ff8ba91c8.jpg 351_SUR_11242019ca_11303--b10d38cd2a75ec37d26a82be714de549.jpg 352_SUR_11242019jg_7556--e53669fb18a79b0dcef7e65b16e05606.jpg 353_SUR_11242019ca_11325--0c9c6586b3a9d040f170cc910f2f755e.jpg 354_SUR_11242019jg_7571--9e2b5a05ba3e8f241eab51afa6dbd24b.jpg 355_SUR_11242019ca_11346--10192f49ceac275d5b32af40872845b1.jpg 356_SUR_11242019aw_6788A--c6b70303b28cac142c855edf297a7012.jpg 357_SUR_11242019ca_11458--88973b0c55d345e157e870fb994bbe03.jpg 358_SUR_11242019ca_11520--ac8b9ad2c8f4ebd103ccfdef5fae18fc.jpg 359_SUR_11242019ca_11547--de4f539a015455b4acdb1f9837efa6f4.jpg 360_SUR_11242019ca_11637--e25bf90fa926154f3f4c04ca26335eaf.jpg 361_SUR_11242019jg_7578--d2d81142acd3b3f778078143ca45e402.jpg 362_SUR_11242019jg_7648--b2a2647a81e8be9aa6e9d91b24591fe7.jpg 363_SUR_11242019rf_7079--11b4ae69104443869bfe04096d0e817f.jpg 364_SUR_11242019rf_7098--aa7a104ba6639d4478dc4640c10356ef.jpg 365_SUR_11242019rf_7116--a66f6762b565faf56ba641fc8d9febb3.jpg 366_SUR_11242019jg_7687--5c4634709b8ccbb619c8043ac2b85089.jpg 367_SUR_11242019jg_7693--55b546439ba06cb4807a880c664aa8d8.jpg 368_SUR_11242019ca_11646--0d35f0bf876ed1076a59f75a4454c055.jpg 369_SUR_11242019jg_7742--e0b04944955e95aef19dba43de047873.jpg 370_SUR_11242019jg_7763--f1ee68dcb9085f21eff2db68452ee944.jpg 371_SUR_11242019jg_7767--c5360619a9edc122e6df13e4cadcbbae.jpg 372_SUR_11242019ca_11704--ba976f8a8579acc017e10ef1fad8b25c.jpg 373_SUR_11242019jg_7787--ed558ded58eb908a4e6e5945e7c086d6.jpg 374_SUR_11242019jg_7792--b989b94c41ffde90bde887e2df9a49d5.jpg 375_SUR_11242019jg_7845--8605747f259066171096a0deaf45569c.jpg Media Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alicia Taylor Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Becky Lynch Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Bianca Belair Category:Candice LeRae Category:Carmella Category:Cathy Kelley Category:Charlotte Category:Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Io Shirai Category:Kairi Sane Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Lacey Evans Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Cross Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Sarah Logan Category:Sarah Schreiber Category:Sasha Banks Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Toni Storm